Ordinaire
by Ilunae
Summary: La majorité des anciens de la classe A ne passait pas inaperçue. Il fallait dire qu'ils avaient tous quelque chose de particulier.


Bonjour,

Voici une nouvelle fic.

Pairings : Tojiro, Bakudeku, Iiyama, Seroroki, Momojirou et Shinkami.

* * *

La majorité des anciens de la classe A ne passait pas inaperçue. Il fallait dire qu'ils avaient tous quelque chose de particulier. Certains avaient même commencé à être remarqués dès leur première année à Yuei.

Todoroki par exemple. Comme il était le fils d'Endeavor, ce n'était pas surprenant. Il avait beaucoup travaillé pour en arriver là où il en était, cependant. Déjà à Yuei, il faisait partie des meilleurs élèves de leur classe.

Il était devenu beaucoup plus fort depuis. Il avait réussi à se faire un nom parmi les héros. Il était désormais connu sous le nom de Celsius. Il montait très vite dans le classement des héros. Il était très populaire. Surtout auprès des femmes.

Bakugou faisait aussi partie de ceux qui s'étaient fait beaucoup remarquer à Yuei. Dans son cas, c'était surtout à cause de sa forte personnalité. C'était difficile de ne pas le remarquer.

Ce n'était pas la seule raison. Bakugou n'était pas qu'une simple grande gueule. Personne n'avait jamais eu aucun doute sur ses capacités quand il avait été au lycée. Il avait toujours été très fort et, très intelligent.

Lui aussi était devenu beaucoup plus fort depuis. Il fallait aussi préciser qu'il avait beaucoup évolué au niveau du caractère. Bakugou avait appris à travailler en équipe. Tout le monde savait qu'il était possible de compter sur lui.

Midoriya s'était aussi très vite fait remarquer. Pour une autre raison. Il avait très vite montré ses capacités. Surtout celle de sacrifier pour les autres. Il devait détenir le record du plus grand nombre de visites à l'infirmerie en une seule année.

Il avait bien évolué. Il avait appris à faire plus attention à lui. Il continuait toujours d'être celui qui se blessait le plus parmi les anciens de Yuei. Midoriya ferait toujours passer les autres avant lui.

Il ne s'était pas fait remarquer que pour cette raison. Sa relation avec Bakugou avait été très particulière. Au début de leur première année, ils ne s'entendaient pas du tout. Tout le monde se souvenait encore du premier exercice dirigé par All Might. Bakugou avait passé tout son temps à râlé contre son ami d'enfance.

Ils avaient fini par se réconcilier vers le milieu de l'année. Ils avaient commencé à se reparler et, à s'entraîner ensemble. Pendant les deux années suivantes, les élèves de la classe A avaient eu le droit à une toute autre forme de spectacle.

Pendant des mois et des mois, ils s'étaient tournés autour sans rien faire, à part rendre le reste de leurs camarades fous. Surtout leur principale victime, Todoroki. Les autres s'étaient bien amusés à prendre des paris entre eux.

Bakugou et Midoriya travaillaient ensemble, désormais. Ils avaient fini par se parler. Ce qui était une bonne chose pour eux. Leur duo était très populaire auprès des fans de héros.

Il était vrai que les duos fonctionnaient très bien parmi les gens. Creati et Earphone jack étaient aussi très appréciées, elles aussi. Ce qui n'était pas étonnant. Les deux étaient de très grandes héroïnes. Elles allaient aussi très bien ensemble.

Cela fonctionnait très bien pour Shinsou et Kaminari, aussi. Encore une fois, ce n'était pas surprenant. Les deux avaient des personnalités très différentes et, cela plaisait beaucoup aux gens.

Il n'y avait pas besoin de faire partie d'un duo ou d'un groupe pour se faire remarquer. Aoyama en était un parfait exemple. A lui tout seul, il était un sacré phénomène. Il ne loupait jamais une occasion de regarder l'objectif.

Iida aimerait sans doute bien voir son compagnon se calmer un peu pendant les interviews. Aoyama n'en restait pas moins un bon héro. Il avait déjà montrer sa volonté de sauver les autres. Il avait prouvé qu'il était quelqu'un de fiable. Ce qui était le plus important.

Iida s'en sortait très bien lui aussi. Pas seulement parce qu'il venait d'une famille de héros. Il avait repris le flambeau et, portait dignement le nom d'Ingenium. Il continuait de jouer les mères poules avec ses collègues. Il leur rappelait tout le temps les règles de sécurité.

Sero faisait plus parler de lui pour sa relation avec Todoroki que pour ses prouesses de héro. Il était un bon héro mais, cela ne semblait pas intéresser les médias plus que cela. Ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant. Ils n'en avaient que pour Celsius.

La plupart de ses anciens camarades avaient donc tous quelque chose de particulier. Ce n'était pas vraiment son cas. Ojiro avait toujours été quelqu'un de très ordinaire.

Tout ce qu'il avait, c'était sa queue. Ce n'était donc pas un alter très intéressant. Son style n'était pas spécial. En tout cas, pas assez pour les médias. En plus de cela, il partageait sa vie avec la femme invisible. Cela n'intéressait pas beaucoup les journalistes. Il ne montait pas spécialement vite dans le classement.

Cela n'avait pas d'importance pour Ojiro, cependant. Il aimait toujours son travail. Il s'était beaucoup entraîné pour devenir un héro avec son propre style. Ses efforts avaient fini par payer.

"Oh ! C'est Tail Man !"

"Tail Man !"

Ojiro vit un groupe d'enfants venir vers lui.

"Bonjour, vous !"

"On peut avoir un autographe ?"

"Bien sûr !"

Il était vrai qu'Ojiro n'était pas le héro le plus spécial mais, ce n'était pas très grave. S'il arrivait à inspiré d'autres personnes, cela lui suffisait.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu


End file.
